the time of destiny
by digi next gen
Summary: the world is in danger the legendary leaders are going to need all main protagnist in this story of an evil man who want to destroy all timelines in the universe. sorry i had to change it
1. world in need

**hey guys i'm sorry i change it because this one is like bonds beyond time if you watch it.-me**

**well man are you sure that this story is dangerous?-takuya**

**i have no idea till i try it out be right back(got inside the story and got out.)wow that was cool story and awesome.-me**

**i don't own yu-gi-oh or digimon but may and navedamon.-me**

**enjoy-may**

* * *

at yuya house...

"why do i have a feeling that i will meet somebody one day even i thought i might meet somebody."yuya said.

"like as if we are both from diffrent worlds and we all know that."yuto said.

"well i agree i do have the same feeling to and we have the awakened abilty so sometimes we have the same feeling"yuri said.

"me too i'm just want too find out if it true."yugo said.

(then a portal came out a boy with red and black hair with it spike out and up he has that weird key on his neck has red eyes with a red vest with a with hood and a purple sleeveless shirt with a green d on it and white pants with the three moons altogether with a yellow outline on it with a white brown stripe belt and a black with blue streaks shoes on his left hand he has a brown fingerless glove on his right elbow he have a black protective pad and on his right wrist a dark blue bracelet with light blue gems and red outlines.)

"hi i'm looking for yuya sakaki."the boy said.

"i'm yuya those guys are are my friends from diffrent worlds."yuya said.

"and why are you looking for yuya?"yuto asked.

"because we need help someone is trying to erase the whole universe and recreate it and we need to find mayuki hitkatashi and haru shinkai too we need her she is diffrent but yugi said that. the we got to find other kids like yusei found takuya, yugi found davis with a weird blue stuff animal and tai and a little dino ,jaden found takato and a red dino ,and i found marcus damon and the a kinda big dino and mikey plus tagiru some how in the same time they both are from a diffrent time from marcus. the next two you are going have to find is haru shinkai and somebody named yusaku fujiki to find mayuki hitkatashi."the boy said.

oh and by the way my name is yuma tsukuno but call me yuma and are you coming through the portal or what."yuma said/asked.

"i coming just give me a minute."yuya said.

"are you sure your not trying to trick him and us?"yugo asked.

"nope i'm not tricking you anyway come on!"yuma said.

(and then they went through that portal and end up in all the way in odaiba somehow.)

"were are we?"yuya asked.

"i think odaiba wait a minute let talk to astral real quick."he said.

while yuma was talking to something a boy came up to him he had green hair with yellow goggles has fair skin he wear a red jacket with yellow hemlines and a yellow horizontal on each sleeve and a white x like symbol on the left side of the chest he think under the jacket is a white shirt blue capri jeans rolled up in cuffs yellow socks and red and white sneakers.

"hi i'm haru shinkai you must be yuya sakaki i'm your biggest fan!"haru said.

"well it cool to have a fan,but your name is haru right?"yuya asked/said.

"well yeah why?"haru asked.

"oh and by the way call me haru."haru said.

"we there is something wrong in the time rift somehow i don't understand we are gathering the others kids like tai,davis,takato,marcus,mikey,tagiru you and mayuki hitkatashi."yuma said.

"wait what the whole legendary leaders are back together again?!"haru said.

"follow me to the alley."haru said.

"okay come on yuma"yuya said.

(they all ran into the alley.)

(when they arrived to thee alley he pulled out a device that was red,cyan and gold.)

"appmon chip ready."haru said.

**"apprealize."computer said.**

"gatchmon!"gatchmon said.

" gatchmon the legendary leaders are up and at it again."haru said.

(when they looked at gatchmon it looked like a cat like creature with metal claws,white fur,yellow eyes,small fangs,a tail with a magnigfying glass on it a red helmet with a magnifying glass and a two horns that make an v metal feet and got two cables on his back.)

"who are the legendary leaders and why do you know them?"yuma asked.

"we are the legendary leaders we help people even if we made bad ideas or force evolve our digimon well that some of us."haru said.

"we each have diffrent device from what year we are from each of us have a way how to get to the digiworld."haru said.

"we all have a digimon partner well except takuya he can turn into a digimon which was totally blew my mind."haru said.

"so are you going to open up the portal to the future i'll get may in cyber space she hadn't been seen in the cyberspace that much in her time."haru said.

(a sudden time rift just speed time up to the future.)

"what year is it?"haru asked.

"it 2020 it the year teach got boom up man."a guy said.

(then a teenage boy with fair skin,green eyes dark blue hair that spike out in the back and contains light blue bangs with pink accents he wear a slate color jacket with light blue trim over a light blue trim over a white dressed shirt with a blue tie,a pair of black pants,and black and white shoe just looked at gatchmon.)

"um hi i'm gatchmon."gatchmon said.

"gatchmon why did you did that oh why?"haru said.

"my bad all i wanted to do is see and get info!"gatchmon said very happily.

"my bad for my partner appmon gatchmon he been happy when we got to the future because we need a girl name may but in the game she called digiguardian."haru said

"and we are looking for yusaku fujiki."yuma said.

"i'm that guy your looking for."the teenager said.

"what!"they all said.

"yeah i'm yusaku fujiki now what do you want?"yusaku asked.

"can you help us the whole universe is in danger somebody name yugi needed to find all of us and the legendary leaders but now we found all of us but the last legendary leader."yuya said.

"hey haru why is there a girl running to you with a dragon flying?"yuma asked.

(the girl stopped running when she was close her hair was black with a red streak on it she had headphones on her head sunglasses to on her head she had red with black cuffs fingerless gloves a red vest with a red hoodie black tights with blue streaks and red and gold shoes with black socks with a red,gold and black watch on her left wrist with amber red eyes .)

"haru?! i missed you and gatchmon!"the girl said.

"guys meet mayuki hitkatashi she our dragon fighter."haru said.

(then the dragon landed next to her she was red and black close look alike to the dino without wings to match the back pattern an x on it belly horn like a dragon four tails with metal tips cobalt yellow eyes and a it looked aggesive.)

"hi i'm may and this this is my partner navedamon and are you guys i see you met yusaku."may said/asked.

"wait your know her?"yuma asked.

"yes she was in cyberspace with navedamon so i thought that she was a knight of hanoi so i told her to duel me and i asked her for her name she said her name was digiguardian."yusku said.

"i was fighting a cyberspace digimon with navedamon and the others so we can have a break but playmaker came in and i have to duel him so i put all my digimon in transfer mode so i can battle with theme and link them."may said.

"wait you can do that? since when?"haru asked.

(she pulled out her gamemon chips in her hands yuma,yuya,haru,and even yusaku was too.)

"transfer mode into cards activate."may said.

(in flash of light her chips were cards.)

"wow i didn't see that coming they are like duel monsters cards in a tech way wow. hey what does your digiwatch does it too?"haru asked.

"well it like a link vrain too but i can summon any digimon and evolve it."may said.

"i have another question who is playmaker?"yuma asked.

"i'm playmaker that my avatar name."yusaku said.

"well back to the story i was in there i was just got from a meeting with my friends in vrains the cyber digimon that were going stop and find the pinpoint of that open gateway of the digiworld and somebody or something from oping the portal that why i haven't been talking to you guy on time talk till he came in and asked me to duel him so i asked him for his name he said his name was playmaker so i told him my name was digiguardian so i was in a speed duel on my d-board with my partner flying by my side telling me which card i play which and told me to choose now so i choose dragomon card to beat him and you her special move gigavolt destroyer and i beat him he was stunned and then i beat him so i told him to meet me at my house when he was there i was stunned to fin out yusaku was there too so i told him that i was the girl when he found was a preteen he didn't believe me till i got navedamon then i'll let him finish."may said.

" when i saw navedamon was there i asked how she told me that her and her sister and friends are protectors of the two worlds i was surprised that the person who duel was a hero in the digiworld but when she told me somebody or something was opening the gate to the digiworld which she would explain to me on the way."yusaku said.

"wow we better go to yugi house."yuma said.

"alright i get to see the others again right navedamon?"may said/asked.

"you coming yusaku?"yuya asked.

"well there is nothing to do then i must."yusaku said.

(they walked through the portal and to a game shop.)

"were are we?"may asked.

"well were at the game shop/yugi and his grandpa house."yuma said.

"hey jaden!"yuma yelled.

"oh hey yuma who are they?"jaden asked.(he has a red jacket unbutton a black shirt white pants has brown eyes and hair bangs near his eyes.)

"this may,haru,yusaku,and yuya haru and may partner navedamon and gatchmon."yuma said.

(they saw a vehicle to a stop in front of them and a teen stepped out.)

"sorry i'm was riding my duel runner my bad for nearly crashing into you guys."the teen said.(he is tanned skin royal blue eyes black hair with gold highlights her wears a long sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a sleeveless black shirt with a red marking wears gloves below elbows with amber gem on them his pants with amber kneepads a belt calf high motorcycle boots a jagged yellow mark on his face.)

"oh my name is yusei"he said.

"we better get inside."navedamon said.

"agumon,demiveemon,guilmon,shoutmon,gumdramon,takuya! i'm back."navedamon said.

"hey guys."a boy said.

"i'm tai that davis marcus mikey,tagiru,takato is in the kitchen makeing guilmon bread takuya is agunimon lifting up some stuff help cleaning up."tai said.

"all right we get to try out guilmon bread yay!"navedamon said very happily.

"well i have to check my bag for my phone to tell sis i'm in domino city for a while"may said while taking out her phone and start texting her.

"hello my name is yugi."the little boy said. (he look like he was in middle school has tri color hair with a blue jacket a buckle up choker on his neck.)

(may pulled out her pendent that look like a dragon and a lighting bolt with it then she put on her neck agunimon came in at that time and transform back takuya which surprise jaden yugi yusei yuya and yusaku inclueding yami yugi.)

"hey guys i was just helping with cleaning and lifting up some heavy stuff."takuya said.

"i can't believe that you were just a man in armor then turned back into a kid."jaden said.

"well you get use to it."takuya said.

"right at ya."jaden said.

"well who want to meet a friend of mine."may yelled/asked.(which got everybody to want to see that person.)

"well you might be a little surprise.'may said.

"what do you mean by that?"mikey asked.

"stop making observations astral!"yuuma yelled.(that made every anime sweatdroped.)

"umm yuma who are you talking to?"takato asked.(he just came in there.)

* * *

**so that a wrap for this one-me**

**why you have to do that?-yuma**

**are you alright yuma?-astral**

**who are you?-me**

**i'm astral.-astral**

**whoa-may**


	2. introduction and a little talk

**hey guys it me this is part two**

**the ending is coming up in 6 chapters-me**

**well you get to finish that where we left off-yuma**

**well duh-me**

**she does not own yugioh or digimon-yuya**

**but my characters-me**

* * *

at yugi house...

"who are you talking to?"takato asked.

"umm to astral even if you guys can't see him he's a duelist."yuma said.

(may pendent started glowing with yugi weird necklace may hair got longer and her eyes closed yugi changed to he looked more like a cool guy.)

"-zzzz-"may snored.(then fell backwards and hit her head and woke up with a start.)

"huh? may how many time have i told you to not wake me up when i'm in my soul room?!"somebody said that was not may here eyes are amber brown not amber red.

(then she looked around and said something in ancient japanese that nobody could understand.)

"um who are you?"yuya asked.

"wait amiya you just woke up and how are you here i thought that the sealing spell had lock you in."yusaku said very confuse.

"yeah i thought that to but i forgot that the soul pendent has a protection abilty."amiya said.

"why is you name amiya?"yugi said.

"because my name means darkness."amiya said.

"what a soul pendent?"yuya asked.

"you see my pendent here it does soul fusion with me and digimons."amiya said.

"wow that is like zexal."yuma said.

"hey may can you show how to bake sweet rice balls bread?"takato asked.

"hang on just a sec."amiya said.

(may was back same yugi her pendent glowed as the same as yugi millennium puzzle too may just found out and walked in the kitchen.)

"she is getting a dream duel with me."amiya said.

"wait why are you still here?"yuya asked.

"oh i can get away from her in two feet but if she far away i got to go back in the pendent."amiya explained.(she faded in front of them.)

"hey guys who want to play soccer?"tai asked.

"i do."yuya,davis,yuma,and,jaden plus takuya said altogether.

-20 seconds later-

"okay so who is the team captain?"yuya asked.

"well we need davis and takuya you guys pick."tai said.

"i pick yuma,and yuya."davis said.

"i pick jaden,tai."takuya said.

(may and the others walked out to see the soccer game.)

"what are you guys team name daisuke?"may yelled.(and it made everybody go stunned.)

"you name is daisuke?"haru asked.

"yeah."davis said.

"well my name tai is short for taichi."tai said.

"well mines is like mikey but it taiki."mikey said.

"same for me my name is mayuki for a reason it hard to say it but i like to be called may."may said.

"well our team name is team flowing miracles."davis yelled which made yami yugi and amiya anime sweatdrop.

"our is flaming courage."tai said.

"well i'll be the ref and we might be able to play basketball."may said.

(amiya appear in front of them.)

"you should be more good at homework than sport and games."amiya said.

(got angry and she had the anime angry mark.)

"will you please shut up!"may yelled very mad.

"well sorry for messing it up i'm still you and your me i'm your past and your my future."amiya said.(started to get angry.)

"wait past?"a voice asked.(yuma look up at the same time like may.)

(it was being with a blue body green markings blue gems left eye gold other clear ears pointed ears blue hair in a mohawk.)

"what the what who are you and is that astral?"may asked.

"wait you can see him and your not from barian world?"yuma asked.

"well yes and i have no idea what your talking about."may asked.

"i can see that guy too somehow i can."marcus said.

"me too!"the other legendary leaders yelled.

"wow i never see this coming."yusaku said.

(they heard a loud roaring noise.)

"what was that?"yugi asked.

"i think it was-"may was cut off and felt a sharp pain in her chest and put her hand to it.

(the others legendary leaders felt it too.)

"you guys alright?"yuya asked.

"yeah."they all said.

"well let go oh yeah takato tell mr solomon to take out the food in three minutes."may said.

"okay mr solomon can you take out the food in three minutes?"takato yelled

"sure."mr solomon yelled back.

"okay get your decks ready and duel disks ready."tagiru said.

"why and you guys don't have duel disks."jaden said.

"i can get that done."a voice said.

(a woman in a blue cloak blonde hair blue eyes tan skinned blue boots with yellow stars and brown pants.)

"genesis?!"may yelled very surprise.

"yep it me how you guys doing?"genesis asked.

"good."may said.

"guys meet genesis she our friend she helped us with fighting leviathanmon in the human world we defeated him but he controlled our friend hiroki he was a good friend but he save us and the world from being destroyed but somehow 5 days later he was back somehow."may said very sad then happy.

"well ones who has duel disks give it to me and the one who has digivices give the to me."genesis said.

"why?"yusei asked.

"you'll get to summon monsters without a machine but the legendary leader get duel disks."geenesis said.

"finally yay."takato said.

"you guys have your own duel monsters deck."genesis said.

(then she touch the digivices they all transform into duel disks.)

"wow i like mines."may said.

"me too."the others said.

"oh may,yusaku you can activate you avatars if you guy want to."genesis said.

"i guess it the same way."may said.

"well it time to link into the vrains."yusaku yelled.(same time he put his cards in there the words in the vrain appeared.)

(he transform from his clothes to a black and green outfit with a gold line through it and grey belt his hair change to yellow and red with pink strips accents.)

"whoa that cool!"yuma said very happy.

"well wait to you see mines."may said.

"into the vrains baby!"may said.(doing the samething.)

(her clothes change to a red cloak blue pants same fingerless gloves red and cobalt yellow shoes her hair was with multible red streaks with gold tints and bangs in front of her face her hair was in ponytail but some black remained.

"what you look serious woah."yuya said.

"well i think i over did it a little bit."may said.

"well let go shoutmon reload!"mikey yelled.

(a red dragon with a yellow muffler a metallic body and joints you can tell it has scars and a v-shape horns and a belt around his waist.)

"okay you too gumdramon reload!"tagiru yelled.

( a purple dragon with a hammer-like-tail a double band on his tail blue eyes small pair of yellow wings red vest white x scar.)

"well it time go."tagiru said.

"can you guys do it?"yuma asked the others.

"well we're from a different times only may and haru can do it and somehow marcus."tai said.

"well now navedamon digitize!"may yelled.

"and you to gatchmon appmon chip ready!"haru yelled.

"okay we better go."marcus said while cracking his knuckles.

* * *

**that is it for this chapter-me **

**all man we were going to start the battle-yuma**

**well you should know i'm the creator-me**

**well i will duel you then-amiya**

**:0-me**


	3. the first time battle real to the other

**hey guys it me this is the good part now you can see the legendary leaders duel-me**

**yep-takato**

**i will be doing observations-astral**

**your starting to get on my nerves-yuma**

**well i get to pendulum summond-yuya**

**well let rev it up!-yusei**

**i don't own yugioh or digimon only my characters-me**

* * *

in downtown...

"-roar- shadow cannon!"unknown digimon yelled.(blew up a side of a tall kaiba corps building.)

"gigiavolt cannon!"a voice yelled.(a electric blast hit it.)

"oh my it a black tyrannomon!"tai yelled.

"and it a champion form."davis yelled.

"but guys look."yugi said.(pointing to what beside it.)

"what mienumon!"haru yelled.

"and lucemon!"takuya yelled.

"and some how venommyostistmon."tai and davis said together.

"d-reaper."takato said.

"with lordshadowmon."may said.

well it time to shine navedamon it knight time!"may yelled.

"huh? what do you mean by that?"takato yelled.

well do you want to see knight greymon in action?"may asked.

"plus soul fusion."yuma asked.

"alright then let go navedamon!"may yelled.

"we might need shoutmon dx and gallantmon crimson mode ans shine greymon burst mode plus onmimon with imperialmon fighter mode and let's get gaiamon with arresterdramon superior mode!"may yelled.

"agumon warp digivolve to..wargreymon!"agumon/wargreymon yelled.(as tai digivice shine orange.)

"d.n.a charge ovredrive!"marcus yelled.

"agumon double warp digivolve to.. shine greymon!"agumon/shine greymon yelled

"appmon chip ready!"haru yelled.

"**apprealize!**"computer yelled.

"gaiamon!"gaiamon yelled.

"biomerge activate!"takato yelled.

"**biomerge digivolution."computer said.**

"guilmon biomerge digivolve to..gallantmon!"guilmon/gallantmon with takato.

(yugi,jaden,yusei,yuma,yuya,yusaku jut stare in awe.)

"now it my turn time for you to digivolve v-mon."davis yelled.

"v-mon digivolve to..to xv-mon."v-mon/xvv-mon said.

"well you up time for the black dragon knight to rise navedamon digiupgrade knight honor!"may yelled.

"navedamon knght digivolve to..knghtgreymon!"navedamon/knightgreymon yelled.

(knight greymon had black armor with red streaks and x on it chest plate metal wing armor shield on it back with an x too tail in armor has a blade on it waist.)

"woah is that knightgreymon?"yuya and jaden said in awe.

"yes and she my second ace."may said.

"my turn shoutmon digivolve!"mikey yelled.

"shoutmon digivolve to...onmishoutmon!"shoutmon/onmishoutmon yelled.

"gumdramon digivolve!"tagiru yelled.

"gumdrmon digivolve to...arresterdramon!"gumdramon/arresterdramon yelled.

"oh we're not here to fight we're here to duel ."d-reaper said.

"why?"tai asked.

"oh we're here to duel the legendary leaders."venom myostistmon

"it might be a wise choice."lucemon said.

"well who do you want to duel!"yusi said very demanding.

"now,now i want to duel mayuki in her soul form."lord shadowmon said very slyly.

(may gave her darkest glare to them that made them flinch.)

"yeah,yeah which one?"may asked.

"the one you use to fly."lord shadowmon said.

"alright,alright well here goes."may said.

"soul fusion! knightgreymon!"may yelled.(red aroa fulledd around her same as knightgreymon but filled with yelled color.)

"with the power of lighting and knighthood soul fuse!"may yelled.

(may look like a humanoid form of knightgreymon but with out her blade and the flower mark is on her chestplate)

"woah that awesome."yuma said.

"alot good thumb up."astral said.

"well it time to speed duel cameramon time to flim."lord shadowmon said.

"yes sir!"cameramon said.

* * *

**well that is it for this chapter-me**

**man your no fun can you go to battle-yuma**

**observation number 338: fun is sometimes needed.-astral**

**shut up!-yuma/me**


	4. the first duel and something weird

**hey guys it me well sorry no duel for that chapter-me**

**your dead-may**

**0:-me**

**well you better find some good catchphrase for us-marcus**

**-fainted- -me**

**wow just like that-tai**

**she does not own digimon or yugioh only her** characters-yusei

* * *

in downtown...

"duel!"may/lordshadowmon yelled.

"i'm first i summond dark demon king in attack mode!"lord shadowmon yelled.

(**atk 2400.)**

"now attack may!"lord shadowmon yelled.

(attacks may.)

"ahh!"may yelled.

( may 4000=2400)

"i end my turn with two facedowns."lord shadowmon said.

"my turn i summond my electric monster of the internet come out cyber navedamon in attack mode!"may yelled.

(atk 1600.)

"then i use spell card chrome digizoid it allows me to upgrade her attack and defense by 1000 then i place two facedown cards i end my turn."may said.

(atk 1700.)

-with the boys-

"wait is this here don't think what i am plan."yusaku asked himself.

"what did you say?"yusei asked.

"oh nothing."yusaku said.

-back with may-

"my turn i use facedown spell card dark fortune it allows me to destroy one of your spell/trap cards facedown and it deal 2000 damage and destroy cyber navedamon." lord shadowmon said.

(her trap card is destroy navedamon is gone may lp 2400=400.)

-down with the boys again-

"how did he do that!?"yuma/yugi asked very shocked.

"may is a good duelist she can do it."yusaku said.

"are you sure?"takuya asked.

i have no idea."yasaku said.

(suddenly tai,davis,takato,takuya,mikey,tagiru,marcus,haru,may all felt that same pain in the chest and put their hand to it.)

"why this got to be happening?"tagiru said still in pain.

"are you guys okay?"yuma asked.

"we don't know our chest hurt and we don't know why."marcus said.

"umm guy look at may something happening."yuya said.(pointing to the screen.)

-back at may-

"oh i summon shadow king charma in defense mode."lord shadowmon said.

"the i play two cards facedown and end my turn."lord shadowmon said.

-in may head-

"_there is nothing i can do how i'm alone amiya is somewhere but she can't help me and this pain won't go away."may thought._

_"heh let me help you with this battle."a voice said._

_"why?"may asked._

_"you'll know but for now just relax."the voice said._

(may was in her mind but thought the battle was a dream.)

"m-my turn!"may said very harshly.

(her eyes glow bright amber red a dark aura surrounded her her ponytail started to lift up.)

"i summon wikimon in defense mode! you are so going down you little brat!"may said very mad.

"what is happening to may is never like this."yusaku said.

(wikimon def 1600.)

"then i use spell card monster monster revived this allow me too bring back a monster from the graveyard and i chose cybernavedamon in attack mode!"may said very serious with a glare.

(navdamon atk 1600.)

-back with the boys-

"you guys sure your alright?"yugi asked.

"i don't kn-."(takato try to finish but was stuck in trance.)

(takato eyes glow brighter red his hair flow upwards and he stands up and watch the screen.)

"heh now we are going to win during this battle!"takato yelled with a sneer.)

"yeah the we'll be together."davis said.(his eyes are doing the same thing so is his hair.)

"yeah!"the other legendary leaders said very mad by this duelist.(same thing happen.)

"i think we need to seat them."yugi said while anime sweatdropping other nodded while doing the same thing.

-back with may-

"then i link summon the dragon of the sea come out seagreymon!"may yelled.

(seagreymon 3000 atk.)

"now i activate seagreymon special ability she allows me to recover my life points by her attack points then i can call a monster from my deck."may said very roughly.

(may 400=3400)

"now i summon musi wizardgreymon! in attack mode!"may said very serious.

(wizardgreymon atk 2900)

"now attack seagreymon with trident bolt slash destroy both of his monsters! then i activate musi wizardgreymon ability she can remove all trap and spell cards off your field."may said very darkly.

(demon king is destroyed so is king charma and his facedown spell/trap cards)

(shadowmon lp 4000=2900)

"i play two facedowns and end my turn."may said.

-with the boys-

"marcus is very hard to fight with he's good."yugi said.

"hey what about the trip trick."yuma said.

"hey that will work."yusei said agreeing.

(so yusei push him and yuya trip him then gumdramon hit him on his head.)

"we will be one."all of them said.(all doing the anime dizzie eyes.)

"well that is one weird night we'll have."yugi said still anime sweatdropping.

"i agree i think it like how zarc controlled me."yuya said.(the others stare at him.)

-back wit may again-

"my turn i summon demonic queen in attack mode the i use spell card shadow world that allow me to summon my my shadow wolf in attack mode too." lord shadowmon said.

(shadow wolf atk 1600.)

(demonic queen atk 2000)

"then i link summon to make queen demon shadow dragon!"he yelled.

(shadow dragon 2600)

"attack may monsters now my queen."he yelled

(may sneers at him)

"huh what so funny?"lord shawdowmon asked.

"i activate spell card dragon save it allows me to not get my monsters destroy in battle and deal damage to you by your monsters attacks points."may said.

"ahhh!"shadow yelled.

(2900=300 lp shadow.)

"seagreymon attack now with musi wizardgreymon"may yelled.

(attacks his monster shadow lp 300=0)

(may wins)

-with the boys-

"she won this is great."yugi said.

(takato and the others just woken up)

"ugh what happen did i sleep through the duel."davis said.

"umm you were mad after you froze you did give off a dark aura."yugi said.

"thanks yugi-san."takuya said.

"but about may?"marcus said still hurt from that hit.

"i'm right here i don't know what happened i just woke up when i was landing."may said.

"you were cover in dark aura but why?"yusei asked himself and others.

"well you won how did you do that?"yuma said.

"well when i was losing i fainted by a voice it wasn't by anybody i know."may said.

"what else did the person said?"yugi asked.

\- in yugi mind-

"_why doe's may has no memory of the rest of the duel?"_he asked himself.

"_well you sure know that yugi and yuma."a voice said._

_"wait your not in the millenal puzzle."yami yugi said._

_"wait you can here me too then i'm astral from astral world."astral said._

_"when i can hear you too."a girl voice said._

_"and who are you?"yugi asked._

_"i'm amiya i'm 70 years old but don't tell may that i was the girl who died in a duel when the first duel monsters game came out along with digimon."amiya said._

_"don't forget me."another girl voice said._

_"i'm yubel a duel monster spirit."yubel said. _

_"-roar- i'm the crimson dragon."crimson dragon said._

_"and i am dragomon the guardian of lighting." dragomon said._

_"wait are you the before navedamon?"yami yugi said._

_"yes."dragomon said._

_"hey wait up!"a male voice said._

_"why did you invite agunimon?"amiya said._

_"well we need all the spirits together."dragomon said._

_"-roar- and you guys almost forgot me!"another voice yelled._

_"sorry odd eyes pendulum dragon did you tell yuya you were going to come and have a meeting."amiya asked._

_"yeah,yeah i did."odd eyes said._

_"so what did you want to talk about?"crimson dragon asked._

_"and i must check number 97 from getting out and asorb me."astral said._

_"and i need to make sure the spirit storm is get enough rain."dragomon said._

_"and my lord and i need to talk to each other."yubel said._

_"guys i need talk i sense something."a voice said._

_"demon navedamon but how?"amiya said._

_"well it my data i can sense things there is something dark in tai davis takato takuya marcus mikey tagiru haru and last may."demon navedamon said._

_"agunimon did you sense something strange in your partner?"yubel asked._

_"yes."agunimon said._

* * *

**well that is it for this chapter-me**

**well next chapter is a talk right?-yubel**

**-gulp- yes-me**

**and if you don't you'll sorry-odd eyes**


	5. the spirit meeting

**sup guys it me i will be doing the spirit meeting this chapter-me**

**you still not lie-yubel**

**even if you do your dead-odd eyes**

**will you please shut up!-amiya**

**well this is going to be a long day-astral**

**she does not own digimon or yugioh only her characters-crimson dragon**

**enjoy!-dragomon**

* * *

in the spirit realm...

_"i'll think that i will need to know this so demon navdamon was do you mean you sense dark energy?"odd eyes asked._

_"it was coming from may and the other legendary leaders somehow it weak and getting stronger with may and the other dark feelings."demon navedamon said._

_"interesting but why is it flowing from them?"astral asked._

_"that's what we need to find out."yami yugi said._

_"i don't know it is weird for may to be aggressive during a duel."amiya said._

_"well we need to find out what the cause of it."crimson dragon said._

_"well i think that we need their digimon partners for this."yubel said._

_"well we need the i summon them to the spirit realm now!"dragomon said._

_(_there digimon partners appear in front of them.)

_"huh what happened we were about to eat."guilmon said._

_"it was time to eat but were are we?"gumdramon asked._

_"well hello navedamon how are you doing?"dragomon asked._

_"dragomon? is that you?"navedamon asked ready to fly to her voice._

_"well so your the guardian little one."a male voice said._

_"and you remember me."agunimon said._

_"wait agunimon is that you?"shoutmon said._

(then a table full of spirits got in front of them some of them know them and some of them don't.)

_"who are you guys?"v-mon asked._

"same here."gatchmon said.

"well i'm dragomon,this is yubel,yami yugi,odd eyes pendulum dragon or odd eyes yuya monster,astral,crimson dragon you already know agunimon me and demon navedamon."dragomon said.

_"well i'm confused what going on here may is looking for you and i was looking for you yuma was looking for because a duel is about to happen with yusaku."navdamon said._

_"oh no wonder why i sense yuma need my help."astral said._

_"did you agumon with the bands see something weird with marcus?"yami yugi asked._

_"well yeah he started to mumble about fighting than duel but something happened he started to get a dark aura his hair was getting a little darker his eyes glow brighter."agumon#2 said._

_"what about you what with haru."odd eyes asked._

_"well he was just on his phone when the same pain hit him he fell to his knees and started to mumble something about coming as one to rise his eyes got brighter then his hair flow upward with dark aura and said something about summoning seagreymon."gatchmon said._

_"so what about davis?"yami yugi asked._

_"well davis was doing the same thing for some time it was weird with his hair it was flowing up!"v-mon said._

_"and he said time to win this and he dropped me i was-"v-mon was about to say it but was cut off._

_"well we need to find out what is this dark energy coming from and stop but i wonder why did haru said some thing about coming as one why?"odd eyes asked_

_"but you guys need to keep an eye on them and report back if it happened again."agunimon said._

_"alright yes sir."they all said._

_"well you guys are dismissed."odd eyes said._

(they disappeared.)

_"well let's hope that don't happened to them again."odd eyes said very worried._

_"hey odd eyes!"a voice yelled._

_"yeah rebellion?"odd eyes asked._

_"can you bring some ice clear wing is sick again."rebellion said._

_"and some gifts."another voice said._

_"yeah,yeah whatever venom bro."odd eyes said._

_"yess."venom said._

_(if you listen to falling inside the black while reading this you'll know what i mean.)_

_"well we must part untill our next meeting."dragomon said._

_"well good bye."odd eyes said._

(they all left the realm to their own areas.)

-out of the realm-

"well it time to eat dinner kiddos."mr solomon said.

"thanks!"they all said.

"well try out my family sweet rice ball bread they are tasty."may said.

(the bread covered rice balls look like a snowballs with honey dripping on top of it.)

(they took one bite and you know the hidden eyes.)

"wow they are tasty like duel fuel!"yuma exclaimed.

"yep this is good when did you know how to make good treats?"mikey asked.

"well i been cooking while my dad was depressed about our mom died so i had to cook but i was angry and in school kids has been fainting when i was angry like people wouldn't come near me because i was different but i met some friends and learn how to fight in kendo and took calming classes then when dad was better we been having the best fun my sister did grow up without knowing about mom she died when i was 5 years old my sister was a baby my sister did suffer from an injury i suffer post tramic disorder."may said very sad and doing hidden eyes and started crying.

"you really don't tell anybody about it right?"haru asked.

"yeah i don't."may said very roughtly.

"are you alright?"yugi asked.

"yeah just i don't feel happy when i think about it we all might have something happened to us."may said.

(navedamon stole one of mays sweet rice balls.)

"hey that was mines!"may yelled now was mad.

"hey you should had eated it right now."navdamon said.

"you are so dead."may said as she got up and chased her but navdamon was flying fast with the speed of lighting.

(may staff appeared out of nowhere with and it x glowed may eyes change to cobalt yellow.)

"heh you forgot that i can you the powers you gave me."may said jumping up and catch her.

"gotcha."may said and her eyes were normal color.(the others were amazed.)

"wow that is a cool thing to do."yuma said.

"well it make me tired so i have to get out of this state of i will faint."may said.

(all around may they anime sweatdrop.)

"well this guilmon bread is good."yuma said.

"yep you said it."yusaku said.

_"hey yuya i'm back."_ odd eyes said.

"hey odd eyes how was your talking to other spirits?"yuya asked.

"well good clear wing is sick i say rebellion just told me."odd eyes said.

"wow tell clear wing to get better what happen rebellion?"yuya asked.

"well i think that venom stung clear wing with his tail."rebellion said.(yuya anime sweatdropped at that.)

"well rebellion i know that you are an xyz monster but what do you need to ask odd eyes?"yuya asked.

"for an ice pack clear wing because i can't get it and it all the way to may deck i can't leave them anyway."rebellion said.

(they all finish their dinner and started to get sleepy.)

"-yawn- well it time to go to bed."yusaku said.(the others nodded to agree.)

"well we're we going to sleep?"may asked.

"what about the five guest rooms."yugi said.

* * *

**well that it for this chapter-me**

**you really starting to(beep) me off-amiya**

**really all because your a duelist from yugi time-me**

**will you guys shut up!-clear wing**

**sorry clear wing!-may**

**really shut up-may**


	6. something crazy happen

**sup guys it me i'm sorry i haven't updated-me**

**you really need to learn this-may**

**hey it not my fault!-me**

**are we doing comedy this time in this chapter?-yuma**

**i have no idea-me**

**well she does not own digimon or yugoh-yusei**

**enjoy!-yuya**

* * *

in the morning in the guest room where may and tagiru sleep in with two beds...

(may was just snoring and she fell out of bed in her nightclothes.)

"huh? oh i just fell."may said.

"man i just really like to fall in my sleep."may said.

(may walked out of the room and found yugi and yusei awake.)

"morning may i never seen you walked out in your nightclothes before in the day."yugi said.

"yeah i only do this if it a sunday or satuday."may said.

"oh so that why."yugi said.

"and your hair is not in a ponytail."yusei said.

"yep."may said.

"well i was wondering when somebody tell me what just called me while i was sleep."may said.

"i was."amiya said.

"really i'm not fully awake yet."may said.

(then yusei and yugi anime fell at that)

"well i better get cooking hey you guys want something to eat?"may asked.

"sure why not."yugi said.

"well okay."yusei said.

(then tagiru came out the room in his nightclothes so did tai but tai tripped over guilmon tail and fell.)

"you alright tai?"yusei asked.

"yeah i just a little dizzie that it."tai said.

"really i'm hungry now."tagiru said.

"i'm cooking in the kitchen."may said.

"she is."amiya said.(while materializeing in front of them.)

"i still need to get use to that."tai said.


End file.
